Encuentro en París
by riatha
Summary: Blair y Serena son amigas. Mejores amigas. Desde siempre y sin saber muy bien porqué, aunque a veces se lo pregunten. Cuando Serena vuelve de las Fiyi, desearía tener una amiga mejor. Pero en el fondo sabe que no podría vivir sin Blair .


Cuando Serena vuelve de las Islas Fiyi lo que necesita es alguien que la abrace y le diga que todo va a salir bien.  
Normalmente la encargada de hacer eso es Blair, que además la peina de mil maneras distintas y le prueba toda la colección nueva de Prada y la hace desfilar por la habitación con ella.  
Es una de las costumbres que tienen. Rituales a los que se ha acostumbrado con los años.  
_Los necesita._  
Necesita tumbarse con la cabeza apoyada sobre Blair y que ésta proponga ver Desayuno con diamantes por enésima vez mientras comen helado de chocolate y Blair le acaricia el pelo. Poner morritos, decir que han visto esa película tantas veces que podría recitar fragmentos de memoria y finalmente ceder cuando Blair ponga esa mirada.  
Acabar olvidando qué es lo que la tenía tan hundida.  
Pero ahora Blair está saliendo con Chuck y ya no parece estar nunca en casa disponible para imitar a Audrey Hepburn o hacer su propia pasarela de Milán.  
No lo dice con rencor o envidia. Simplemente es así.  
Y lo último que necesita en ese momento es alguien que se pase el día hablando sobre lo feliz que es y las veces que su novio le ha dicho lo mucho que lo quiere y lo fantástico que fue ese viaje a París.  
No le interesa. No cuando acaba de volver de la última búsqueda infructuosa de su padre y su mejor amiga ni siquiera preguntó a qué cojones iba a las Fiyi y sobre todo por qué diantres iba con Carter. ¡Con Carter, por Dios! ¡De entre todos los hombres del mundo!  
_Y ni siquiera cambió el tono de voz._

****

-¿Qué tal ha ido por las Fiyi, S?  
-Bien.  
La voz de Serena suena un poco seca. No añade nada más y espera a que Blair le pregunte si le pasa algo.  
No lo hace.  
-Yo acabo de volver de _la France_. Chuck me llevó por sorpresa y lo hemos pasado estupendamente. No pensaba que fuera a ser así, ¿sabes?  
Y Serena no puede evitar interesarse por ella.  
-¿Así cómo?  
-No sé. Tan perfecto.  
Podría gritar de frustración. De verdad que podría. Pero se obliga a respirar profundamente y a sonreír incluso cuando sabe que no puede verla a través del teléfono y aunque la voz le sale un tanto ronca parece incluso normal.  
-La palabra perfecto hablando de Chuck Bass se me hace muy rara.  
-Si tú supieras, S…  
Blair ríe con picardía y Serena piensa que hay un determinado número de cosas que uno puede saber sobre su hermanastro o lo que sea sin volverse loca. Y definitivamente una insinuación sobre lo perfecto que puede llegar a ser Chuck Bass en la cama supera ampliamente la información que Serena desea tener sobre él.  
-Suficiente, Blair.  
-No he llegado a decir nada.  
Continúan una conversación trivial sobre la estancia de Blair en París y el próximo desfile al que quieren ir. Cuando Serena está a punto de contarle a Blair el porqué de su estancia en las Fiyi, ésta le cuelga.  
La conversación es algo así:  
-Blair, tengo algo que contarte.  
-Dime.  
-Es importante.  
-Me está comiendo la curiosidad, Serena. Dilo ya.  
-Verás…  
Pero no le da tiempo a acabar la frase.  
-¡No me digas que has vuelto con el patán de Humphrey, Serena! Dime que no. Estoy segura de que existe una ley que prohíbe terminantemente que una pareja pueda romper y volver tantas veces. Daniel Humphrey, por Dios Santo.  
-No se trata de eso.  
-Gracias al Señor.  
-Es…  
-S, cariño, me dice Dorota que está Chuck abajo esperando desde hace diez minutos, que vamos a ir a no sé dónde. ¿Me lo cuentas luego? ¡Un beso, cielo! Au revoir.  
A Serena ni siquiera le da tiempo a decir algo.  
_Y bueno, el luego no llega._

Que Serena Van der Woodsen se enfade es algo que sucede pocas veces, pero cuando sucede, todo Manhattan tiembla. O al menos el Manhattan que la conoce.

****

-¿Por qué estoy escuchando una charla sobre lo mala amiga que es Blair?  
-Porque lógicamente no la va a escuchar ella, Dan.  
-Pues quizás eso sería mucho más útil.  
-Estamos hablando de Blair, te recuerdo. Lo único que sería es bastante más dramático.  
-Cierto.  
-¡Ni siquiera me preguntó por qué había ido con Carter!  
-¿Fuiste con Carter?  
- ¡Y le dije el bien más seco de la historia de los bienes y ni siquiera se inmutó!  
-Espera un momento, Serena, ¿FUISTE CON CARTER A LAS FIYI?  
-¿Quieres dejar de gritarme?  
-Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que… ¿CON CARTER?  
Y Serena procede a explicarle la historia a Dan de la forma más resumida que puede.

La cosa ha ido así:  
Después de hablar con Blair y ver que ésta no tenía ningún tipo de intención de llamarla luego, Serena ha ido enfadándose por momentos y se ha pasado la tarde paseando por la suite y hablando sola.  
En uno de sus múltiples intentos de crear un surco en forma de círculo en el salón, casi choca con Eric, que le ha preguntado deferentemente qué le ocurría.  
Serena ha gritado un _¡NADA!_ que no ha sido en absoluto convincente y ante la ceja alzada de su hermano menor le ha dicho que no podía contárselo. Eric se ha limitado a asentir con sabiduría como si estuviera acostumbrado a todo ese drama diario en su vida (que lo está) y la ha enviado a "buscar alguien que sí te pueda escuchar y haga que dejes de pasearte como una fiera enjaulada por aquí, que vas a dejar la marca de los pies en el suelo, por Dios, y a mamá no le va a hacer gracia. Y así de paso nos dejas intimidad"  
En ese momento Serena ha visto a Jonathan, ha sonreído de forma forzada y ha abandonado la suite dando un portazo.  
Y de repente se ha encontrado en Brooklyn frente a la puerta de Dan, que le ha abierto con la boca en forma de O, un bol de palomitas en la mano y Blade Runner sonando de fondo.  
Tras unos segundos, la película ha dejado de sonar porque Serena se ha puesto a explicarle a Dan las múltiples razones por las que Blair es una puta egoísta y lo muchísimo que la echa de menos.  
_Y ahí están._

Justo cuando acaba de explicarle a Dan porqué se fue con Carter a las Fiyi y a qué fue exactamente, se percata de que Vanessa ha estado todo ese rato con otro bol de palomitas en la manos y sentada en el sofá.  
-Es que hoy es jueves- dice a modo de explicación.  
Serena no dice nada.  
-Los jueves es nuestro día de cine- aclara Dan.  
-Ya veo.  
Se hace un silencio incómodo que finalmente rompe Vanessa.  
-Creo que deberías decirle todo eso a Blair.  
-¿Decirle qué?  
-Que la echas de menos.  
-Estamos hablando de Blair Waldorf.  
-¿Y qué?  
-Que no nos decimos esas cosas. Vemos películas en su casa, desayunamos en Tiffany's, hacemos viajes a Italia las dos solas para ir de compras. No nos decimos te echo de menos.  
-Dios.  
-¿Qué, Dan?  
-Nada. Es sólo que a veces se me olvida.  
-¿El qué?  
-Lo asquerosamente ricas que sois.  
-Si no vas a aportar nada útil no digas nada, Daniel- le interrumpe Vanessa.  
-Lo siento.  
Se quedan callados y la película suena de fondo.  
-Siento que no hayáis podido terminarla.  
-No pasa nada, la hemos visto cientos de veces.  
-¿Está bien?  
Dan y Vanessa asienten y vuelven a poner la película desde el principio. Serena se sienta con ellos y la ven en silencio.

-No lo entiendo.  
La voz de Vanessa rompe el silencio cuando se ven los créditos de la película.  
-Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, Vanessa. No puedes saber si es un replicante o no- dice Dan exasperado.  
-No hablo de eso.  
-Oh.  
Dan y Serena la miran interrogantes y Vanessa frunce el ceño y se dirige finalmente a Serena.  
-¿Por qué sois amigas?  
Serena muerde el labio mientras lo piensa y finalmente se da por vencida.  
-Supongo que porque lo hemos sido desde siempre y es Blair y me defendía cuando los otros niños se reían de mí por no tener padre y en cambio tener tres padrastros distintos. Porque no podría vivir sin ella. Y tampoco es como si tuviera otra amiga de verdad. Supongo que no soy una persona fácil.  
Vanessa no cree que Serena sea una persona particularmente difícil, o al menos no comparada con Blair, pero asiente y propone poner otra película.

****

Con el paso de los días el enfado de Serena da lugar a un sentimiento que se adueña de ella y hace que los días parezcan más grises.  
Cree que es decepción. Quizás añoranza.  
Por entonces, pasa más tiempo con Dan y Vanessa del que jamás habría creído. Lo pasa bien.

Y empieza a tener una clase de confianza con ellos que jamás creyó que tendría.  
Así que habla con Vanessa de su ruptura con Nate.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunta Serena.  
-¿Y por qué no?- rebate Vanesa- No es como si tuviéramos algo en común.  
-Bueno, os queríais- dice Serena.  
-A veces el amor no es suficiente para construir una relación. Es el cemento, no los cimientos de una relación.  
-A mí me parece que el amor es precisamente el cimiento más fuerte que puede haber- interviene Dan.  
-Y por eso, Dan, eres lo que llamamos un idealista- le dice Vanessa.  
Dan se limita a sonreír y sigue haciendo café mientras Vanessa y Serena hablan en el sofá de los Humphrey.  
-Creí que Nate era de una manera y tenía claro lo que quería o al menos lo que no quería, pero resulta que acabó siendo un Archibald más.  
-La mitad de Manhattan mataría por salir con un Archibald, ¿sabes?  
-Y por eso yo siempre seré una chica de Brooklyn.  
Vanessa se ríe pero Serena no la acompaña.  
-A veces yo también desearía serlo.  
El tono de voz es solemne pero Dan no se percata.  
-No sobrevivirías ni una semana.  
Pero ni Serena ni Vanessa se ríen y se hace un silencio incómodo que rompe Vanessa.  
-Pensé que realmente quería ser distinto, ¿sabes? Cuando decidió venirse a Europa conmigo.  
-¿Y no lo fue?  
-Bueno, cogió un avión en Roma a los tres días en cuanto le llamó su abuelo. Supongo que es difícil decirle que no al abuelo Archibald.

****

El día que Blair la llama es un día como cualquier otro. Hace más de dos semanas que no saben nada una de la otra, exactamente desde esa última llamada en la que Blair la iba a llamar luego.  
Serena está en casa de Dan y están de tarde de cine junto a Vanessa. La casa de los Humphrey ha pasado a ser su nuevo hogar, o algo así.  
Están viendo una película que en opinión de Serena es mala con avaricia pero que Dan y Vanessa consideran "una obra de arte y una pionera dentro del género".  
Su teléfono suena y Serena lo mira extrañada, pues no funciona correctamente desde hace unos días. Le llega un mensaje que le anuncia que tiene un mensaje nuevo en el contestador y al abrirlo escucha la voz de Blair:  
-He hecho algo horrible, tengo que verte.  
La voz suena rota y se le quiebran las sílabas. Hay algo de exigencia en la petición pero aun así Serena puede distinguir tras ella la ansiedad.  
_Son muchos años de amistad._  
Se gira hacia Dan y le pide el móvil para llamar, pues debería haber llevado el suyo a arreglar pero le ha dado pereza. Dan señala el móvil sin mirarla apenas, concentrado en la película, y Serena lo coge evitando la mirada curiosa de Vanessa.  
-El mío no va- dice a modo de explicación aún cuando sabe que esa no era la pregunta muda.  
Rehúye los ojos de Vanessa y puede notar como su mirada se agudiza. Se disculpa y se esconde en la habitación de Dan como si estuviera haciendo algo malo pero no tuviera muy claro qué exactamente.  
-¿Serena?  
La voz de Blair suena demasiado aguda y Serena sabe que algo va muy mal desde la primera sílaba. Quizás desde que ha visto que tenía un mensaje nuevo.  
-¿Sí?  
No sabe qué decir.  
-¿Dónde estás?  
-En casa de Dan. Estamos viendo Dogville. Me parece un coñazo, pero creo que a ti te gustaría. Es en blanco y negro. Y sale Nicole Kidman.  
-Necesito hablar contigo.  
-Dónde y cuándo.  
_Ni siquiera se plantea preguntar más._  
Blair da una dirección y Serena la reconoce como la del restaurante chino al que solían ir cuando Blair y Nate habían discutido.  
Es un sitio lleno de mugre y muy poco propio de Blair, pero hacen la mejor comida china de todo Nueva York y Serena piensa que si Blair necesita comer arroz tres delicias hasta reventar y para ello está dispuesta a salir oliendo a frito del chino es que está realmente mal.  
-Allí estaré.

Se despide de forma un tanto precipitada de Dan y Vanessa y cuando éstos preguntan qué ocurre Serena se limita a contestar:  
-Blair.  
_Y de alguna forma parece explicación suficiente._  
(Aunque Vanessa la mira de una forma que crea un poco de inquietud en Serena).

****

Coge el primer taxi que pasa y cuando llega al restaurante chino apenas quince minutos después, Blair ya está allí con un bol con tallarines medio vacío frente ella.  
-Me he tomado la libertad de pedir por ti.  
Serena siente y ni siquiera mira lo que hay en su sitio. En esos momentos la comida china le importa exactamente nada.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
Hace la pregunta a bocajarro porque no se le ocurre otra manera de hacerla.  
-Chuck.  
Serena asiente. No podía ser otra cosa. _Chuck._ Siempre Chuck.  
Suponiendo que la cosa va para largo, coge el bol con arroz y los palillos y se dispone a escuchar.

****

_Todo iba bien. No sé qué ha pasado. Quizás no fue una buena idea desde el principio. Quiero decir, sabía como es Chuck. Es sólo que no sé.  
A veces me da la sensación de que yo pongo en esta relación más de lo que él pone y eso me hace sentir insegura. Yo sé incluso el nombre del perro que le compraron cuando era pequeño y él ni siquiera sabe como tomo el café, ¿sabes?  
Y lo digo de forma totalmente literal. No lo sabe.  
Hemos ido a tomar un café después de volver de Italia (hemos estado en Roma dos semanas) porque Chuck ha dicho que sería gracioso ver la diferencia entre el café italiano y el de aquí.  
Y me ha pedido café solo. ¡Solo, Serena! ¡No he tomado el café solo en mi vida! ¡Que le echo dos sobres de azúcar al zumo de naranja natural aún sabiendo lo que engorda, por Dios!  
Supongo que no fue nunca una buena idea. Es Chuck Bass y yo soy Blair Waldorf, al fin y al cabo, pero pensaba que él iba a ser distinto, que no íbamos a discutir tanto, que él se interesaría por mí además de interesarse en sí mismo.  
Y bueno, le he dejado.  
No me mires así, S. Ya sé que lo del café es una tontería y le echaré mucho de menos. Ya le echo mucho de menos y hemos discutido hace apenas media hora, pero lo del café ha sido como la luz que me ha sacado de mi mundo de tinieblas._

****

-Tú habrías sabido cómo tomo el café.  
Y a Serena no le queda otro remedio que asentir y darle la razón, porque sabe que Blair toma el café con leche y con cantidades ingentes de azúcar, pero que siempre prefiere un buen cappuccino. En parte porque sabe más cosas de Blair que de cualquier otra persona en el mundo.  
A veces incluso la abruma la cantidad de cosas que sabe sobre ella. Cosas que cree que nadie debería saber o por las que al menos no debería interesarse.  
_Pero no puede evitar memorizarlas._  
-¿Qué opinas, Serena?  
Y Serena se limita a encogerse de hombros y echarle las almendras del pollo en el plato.  
-He estado viendo muchas películas con Dan y con Vanessa. Te llevarías muy bien con Vanessa, os gusta un cine parecido.  
Blair se come las almendras y coge los trozos de cebolla de los tallarines de Serena.  
-Es de Brooklyn, S, por favor. No todos podemos ser Teresa de Calcuta. Y estaré destrozada por lo de Chuck, pero no lo suficiente como para arrastrarme por Brooklyn.  
Serena se ríe y Blair sonríe sin darse cuenta.  
-Sor Serena Van der Woodsen, próximo Premio Nobel de la Paz por su labor con los pobres niños desamparados de Brooklyn.  
-A veces eres insoportable.  
-Soy Blair Waldorf-dice encogiéndose de hombros.  
Y Serena no la querría de otra manera. La quiere pese a ello (o quizás por ello).  
_La ha echado de menos._

****

Evidentemente, cuando salen del restaurante Blair pasa unos veinte minutos quejándose sobre lo horriblemente mal que huele el vestido nuevo que lleva de la colección de verano de su madre.  
_Serena no puede evitar reírse._

Acaban en casa de Blair con ésta apoyada sobre Serena, que le toca el pelo de forma distraída mientras ven Vacaciones en Roma. Serena ha insistido en que quizás esa película no fuera una gran idea dadas las circunstancias, pero Blair ha insistido en ello y ha dicho que "si yo fuera la princesa Chuck no dudaría en vender las fotos, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Chuck Bass no va a impedir que vea una de mis películas preferidas, sólo me faltaba eso".  
Así que ahí están.  
Hablan sobre que Audrey Hepburn es la mujer más bonita del mundo y que ya no existen hombres así. Planean un viaje a Roma para comprar ropa y ver italianos guapos y acaban quedándose dormidas una sobre la otra en la cama de Blair.

Al día siguiente, cuando despiertan Serena cree que Blair ya estará totalmente recuperada.  
Al fin y al cabo, así es Blair Waldorf, incapaz de llorar más de dos días por algo.  
_-Llorar hace que: punto uno, se te corra el maquillaje; y, punto dos, te salgan arrugas junto a los ojos por cerrarlos. Y además estoy segura de que no es nada bueno para el cutis. Quiero decir, las lágrimas son saladas, ¿no? ¿Cómo de bueno puede ser eso para la piel? No veo que haya cremas que contengan sal._  
Y ahora ahí está. Llorando silenciosamente sentada en la cama. Sin decir una palabra.  
(Y el hecho de que Blair Waldorf esté callada se puede considerar sin ningún tipo de duda una señal de la proximidad inmediata del Fin).

Serena la observa en silencio, recién levantada y con los ojos aún pesando. Podría volver a dormirse perfectamente, pues Serena es de ese tipo de persona, del tipo que se despierta y puede volver a dormir un par de horas con una facilidad pasmosa únicamente con cerrar los ojos. Pero Blair está justo a su lado, de espaldas a ella y sollozando en silencio, con los hombros moviéndose al compás de cada sollozo ahogado.  
Se acerca por detrás, abrazándola sin decir nada, limitándose a apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de Blair y simplemente quedándose ahí. _Con ella._

Durante los días siguientes eso es más o menos lo que sigue pasando.  
Blair no parece superarlo en absoluto y Serena tampoco sabe muy bien qué decirle y/o qué hacer.  
Comen en el chino más veces de lo que parece aconsejable para sus estrictas dietas y van de compras más veces de las recomendables para sus tarjetas de crédito. Pero a Blair el arroz siempre le parece muy soso o el pollo demasiado hecho y no encuentra nunca nada de su talla o todo le parece demasiado moderno para ella.  
Y justo cuando Serena está a punto de rendirse y tratar de buscar ayuda (aunque no tiene ni idea de a quién, Serena es de la idea de que si no puedes hacer algo por ti misma siempre es una buena idea pagar a alguien para que lo haga por ti), justo cuando ya no sabe qué más hacer, dónde más llevarla, qué más decirle, qué más comprarle; justo entonces, Blair empieza a dejar atrás la pereza y encuentra la gula. _Otro pecado capital._  
Se atiborra y compra compulsivamente, que igual no es la mejor de las ideas, pero Serena lo interpreta como un paso más en la evolución hasta la superación de esa enfermedad llamada Chuck Bass. Es una fase más del proceso de curación. _O lo que sea._

Pero Serena considera que eso es algo que únicamente se puede hacer durante un periodo máximo de tres días. No por nada, pero por la explicación esa que un día le dio Dan sobre el glutamato y el síndrome del restaurante chino y algo de una adicción. No está muy segura de no estar mezclando conceptos, pero el caso es que no puede ser nada bueno.  
Así que el día que hace seis (¡seis días!), Serena decide buscar ayuda profesional en eso de las rupturas. O al menos lo más profesional y cercano que conoce. _Vanessa._  
Vanessa que lo ha dejado con Nate y parece llevarlo estupendamente.

_****_

Se presenta en casa de Dan un jueves sabiendo que ese es el día de película y ahí estará Vanessa seguro.  
Se siente un poco culpable. Quizás es por eso de que durante el tiempo que Blair no ha estado ha pasado día y noche en casa de los Humphrey (a veces literalmente) y no ha pisado esa casa desde el día que Blair la llamó y salió de la casa apresuradamente y sin dar explicaciones.  
_Sí, bueno, puede que no haya sido muy educada._

Duda antes de llamar a la puerta, pero finalmente toma aire y da dos golpes secos, evitando el timbre como si eso llamara demasiado la atención.  
Es Rufus quien abre la puerta y no parece en absoluto sorprendido por verla allí.  
-Hola, Serena. Pasa, pasa. Creo que aún no han puesto la película.  
Y, efectivamente, cuando entra se encuentra con Dan y Vanessa sentados alegremente en la cocina comiendo algo que parecen tortitas.  
-¿Eso son tortitas?- pregunta con avidez.  
-Eran-corrige Dan metiéndose el último trozo en la boca.  
Serena sonríe. _Están en ese punto en el que la confianza da asco._  
-Buenas noches.  
-Hoy vamos a ver Alta Fidelidad- anuncia Vanessa como si no hubieran pasado dos semanas desde la última vez vio a Serena.  
-Es que Vanessa acaba de terminar el libro- explica Dan.  
-Y además soy muy fan de Jack Black- dice Vanessa guiñándole un ojo.-Pero por supuesto la veo para comparar-añade tras ver la expresión de Dan.  
Serena ríe y les sigue hasta el sofá del salón.

Cuando la película termina, Serena no dice nada. Ha dejado de pensar en ella justo en el momento en que ha acabado.  
Vanessa tiene el ceño fruncido y trata de encontrar las divergencias entre película y libro y decidiendo en cual de los dos es mejor.  
Dan en cambio, trata de contener la emoción que siempre le embarga al ver el final sin importar cuantas veces lo haya visto.  
A diferencia de otras veces, ese día Serena está muy callada y cuando Vanessa dice que se va, se levanta ella también en vez de quedarse un rato más con Dan como siempre hace.  
-Buenas noches, Dan. La película me ha encantado.  
Dan asiente y le da un beso en cada mejilla, repitiendo después la misma operación con Vanessa y cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella sin añadir mucho más, como si supiera que hay algo ahí tremendamente importante. Serena piensa que seguramente, siendo Dan, lo sepa.

Apenas han andado unos metros cuando Vanessa pregunta:  
-¿Y bien?  
-¿Y bien qué?  
Vanessa sonríe y aprieta un poco los labios, como reprimiendo que la sonrisa se ensanche y pensando qué va a decir. Finalmente, deja que la sonrisa se amplíe:  
-Llevas toda la noche muy callada, Serena. Y no es por nada, pero suele costarte mantenerte callada sólo durante cinco minutos y esta vez no has abierto la boca hasta que han acabado incluso los créditos. No es necesario ser muy observador para percatarse de que hay algo que te preocupa. Y supongo que el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo y no dentro con Dan es porque lo quieres hablar. Así que dispara.  
-Es Blair.  
-¡Por fin te has dado cuenta!  
-¿Qué…?  
La expresión en la cara de Serena es de total y absoluta estupefacción, pero Vanessa no está mirándola y ni siquiera la está escuchando, ocupada como está sacando sus propias conclusiones.  
-No tienes que explicar nada, tranquila-prosigue Vanessa.-Tengo una hermana lesbiana, sé de qué va todo esto.  
-¿Qué crees exactamente que voy a decirte, Vanessa?-pregunta medio divertida Serena.  
-¿No ibas a decirme que has descubierto que estás enamorada de Blair?  
-No.  
-Vaya.  
Y a Serena le hace gracia que el tono sea de decepción.  
-¿Por qué crees que iba a decir eso?  
El ceño de Serena se frunce, y no es tanto una expresión de hastío como una de profunda concentración. Realmente trata de entender qué ha llevado a Vanessa a llegar a esa conclusión.  
-Bueno, no sé-de repente la expresión de Vanessa es dubitativa y titubea al hablar.- Es sólo que siempre pones esa mirada cuando hablas de Blair y deberías ver tu expresión cuando la miras, y no sé, tenéis ese tipo de relación y es algo que he visto muchas veces en mi hermana y pensé que, bueno, no sé, tal vez hubiera algo más. Siento haberme equivocado- toma algo de aire.- Pero vamos, que tampoco veo que sea nada malo. No es como si fuera un insulto o algo de eso, no pretendía ofenderte.  
Serena tiene la boca muy abierta.  
-No…-no sabe muy bien qué decir.-No me ofende, pero te confundes. No haya nada de eso entre Blair y yo. Somos amigas. Mejores amigas.  
-Y si no era eso…-pregunta Vanessa curiosa de repente-¿entonces qué era?  
-Es por Chuck- empieza a explicar Serena.  
-Cómo no- dice Vanessa con franca repulsión en su voz.-¿Qué le ha hecho?  
Y Serena procede a explicarle la situación.

****

Evidentemente y tal y como era de esperar, Vanessa no le da ninguna solución para Blair.  
Lo que le da en cambio son muchas noches sin dormir y una obsesión constante por saber la forma en que mira a Blair y habla de ella.  
Está segura de no estar enamorada de Blair. La etapa de crisis de identidad sexual la tuvo hace bastante y ni siquiera tuvo muchas dudas. Le gustan los chicos. En plan mucho. _Como de demasiado._ Y las chicas le parecen guapas pero no siente la necesidad de besarlas o de querer que la aprieten contra ellas. _Simplemente no._  
Y ya sabe que eso está más relacionado con el sexo que con el amor, pero ella sabe que quiere a Blair. La quiere probablemente más de lo que quiere a ninguna otra persona en el mundo, pero no la quiere de esa forma. La quiere de querer, no de estar enamorada.  
_Es distinto._

Pero por alguna razón no deja de pensar en ello.  
Repasa el cuerpo de Blair buscando algún tipo de excitación en sí misma ante las curvas suaves y la piel descubierta. La observa recorrer la habitación en ropa interior y su mirada se detiene cuando hace algún movimiento particularmente revelador.  
_Nada._  
Cuando Blair habla, intenta descubrir mariposas en su estómago, pero no las halla. Intenta notar las cosquillas en su piel cuando Blair sonríe, pero no hay nada de eso.  
_Nada._  
Se tocan y Serena está inspeccionando su propio cuerpo en busca de alguna señal de que eso le afecte más de lo normal. Se miran y escucha a ver si el corazón le bombea más rápido.  
_Nada._

Pero el hecho de no sentir nada no hace que deje de comerse la cabeza pensando en porqué a Vanessa se la veía tan convencida de que sentía algo por Blair.  
Y de repente un pensamiento llega como una flecha.  
Si a Vanessa se le ha ocurrido esa idea, quizás alguien más haya podido tenerla.  
Y quizás ese alguien es Blair.

_Empieza a evitarla._  
No a evitarla de evitarla y no quedar con ella, porque Blair está pasando por un mal momento y eso sería una putada, al fin y al cabo, pero si a evitar el contacto físico, a reducir los abrazos, a limitar los besos, a poner distancia cuando se sientan una junto a la otra, a apartar el brazo cuando se rozan sin querer, a desviar la mirada cuando éstas se cruzan, a tratar de no sonreír tanto, a no mirar cuando Blair se cambia, a no dormir en su casa, a no mirarla comer, a no no no no.  
Por supuesto, Blair se da cuenta de que algo pasa.

-Está bien, Serena Van der Woodsen. Sé que ocurre algo que no me has contado, así que ya puedes ir haciendo el favor de soltarlo.  
Están desayunando en una cafetería que Serena ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar cómo se llama, pues últimamente cambian de establecimientos como de bolso. Blair desayuna café con leche y un croissant y Serena lleva dándole vueltas a su cortado desde hace varios minutos. Se ha comido el donuts en un santiamén y el resto de desayuno lo ha pasado sin escuchar realmente lo que Blair le estaba contando.  
-No me pasa nada.  
-Te conozco desde antes de que supieras siquiera lo que era una barra de labios, Serena. No te hagas la imbécil conmigo.  
-De verdad que no es nada.  
Y dicho esto, Serena apura de un trago el café y busca la cartera en su bolso.  
Blair sabe que Serena acaba de dar la conversación por terminada. Pero ella no. Y es Blair Waldorf, al fin y al cabo. Le va a sacar qué le pasa aunque para ello tenga que contratar a la Inquisición Española.  
_Hará lo que sea._

Y lo que sea consiste en observarla atentamente y tratar de descubrir qué es lo que Serena Van der Woodsen oculta incluso de Blair Waldorf.  
Así que ahí están.  
Una evitando y la otra buscando.  
_Demencial._

****

La cosa se complica. Es Blair Waldorf, al fin y al cabo. Está en su naturaleza complicarlo todo y hacer un desierto de un grano de arena.  
_Blair Waldorf, reina del drama._  
Pero todo eso tiene una ventaja. Blair deja de preocuparse por Chuck para pasar a preocuparse por Serena.  
_Quien no se consuela es porque no quiere._

Tras preguntarse qué le pasa a Serena durante más rato de lo aconsejable para su perfecto cutis facial, haber consultado a un psicólogo, acudido a una pitonisa, llamado a su padre y haber preguntado en general a cualquiera que haya querido escucharla (o al menos haya cobrado por ello), Blair decide preguntar a los nuevos amiguitos de Serena.  
_Las cosas que hace por amor._

Aprovecha que Serena tiene cena de familia con Eric y Lily para presentarse en casa de los Humphrey. Reza a todos los dioses que conoce (y son bastantes, pues hubo un tiempo en el que su madre cambiaba de religión cada temporada de otoño) para que Rufus no esté en casa.  
-Daniel.  
-Blair.  
El tono de Dan es de sorpresa. El de Blair es de: "no sé qué cojones hago aquí pero me gusta tan poco como a ti".  
-Blair.  
Vanessa sale de detrás de Dan y Blair tiene que reprimir un gemido de frustración.  
-Vanessa-dice.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Dan es quien rompe el ciclo de salutaciones y Blair podría incluso sentir aprecio por él en ese momento si no fuera porque bueno, _es Daniel Humphrey_.  
-Estoy preocupada por Serena.  
Y esa debe de ser la contraseña. _Ábrete, Sésamo_; o algo así. (Sólo que espera que no haya cuarenta ladrones, acaba de sacar dinero).

La invitan a sentarse y fingen no ver su gesto cuando mira el sofá antes de sentarse en él.  
-¿Quieres tomar algo?  
Ése es Dan, por supuesto. Correcto incluso con la gente que no le cae bien.  
-No, gracias. La visita no durará mucho- dice Blair.-O eso espero-añade.  
Se sientan y un silencio incómodo se expande por la habitación.  
-Creo que a Serena le pasa algo. Conmigo.  
Dan no podría mostrarse más sorprendido. La cara de Vanessa, en cambio, grita culpabilidad en varios idiomas.  
_Es una suerte que Blair no entienda el lenguaje de Brooklyn._  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
El tono de Dan dice: "vamos a analizar esto y vamos a pensar de forma racional en todo este asunto y así podremos resolverlo". En cambio su expresión es de: "¿por qué me meten siempre en estos follones?".  
Blair decide ignorar su expresión y obedecer el tono. Le parece más útil.  
-Si supiera explicarlo exactamente, Humphrey, no estaría aquí. Estaría poniéndole solución.  
Y sonríe como si no acabara de sonar como Tom Cruise hablando sobre psiquiatría.  
-Es decir-intenta sintetizar Vanessa,-has venido porque crees que le pasa algo a Serena. Pero no sabes qué es.  
-Exacto-dice Blair de forma seca.  
(Y podría haberlo dicho de forma jovial o haber añadido: "¡una pegatina y un puntito positivo para V!", pero incluso Blair Waldorf sabe que hay límites).  
-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?  
Dan suena irritado y Blair piensa que es la primera vez que le oye perder ese tono de calma y voz del sentido común que siempre parece imprimir en todo lo que dice.  
-Quizás podríais decirme qué le pasa.  
-No lo sabemos-dice Dan.  
-Y aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diríamos-añade Vanessa.  
Blair se levanta, les mira de esa forma tan suya que dice: "sois unas cucarachas apestosas y os estoy perdonando la vida". Tiene un gran repertorio de miradas, Blair.  
Sonríe como diciendo: "Gracias por nada, payasos". (También tiene un gran repertorio de sonrisas).  
Y finalmente dice:  
-Gracias por vuestro tiempo.  
Y se va sin mirar atrás.

Blair aún no ha terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando Dan ya está interrogando a Vanessa.  
-¿Y bien?  
Vanessa lo intenta. Intenta concentrarse en adoptar una expresión "no sé de qué me hablas", pero son muchos años y no consigue engañar a Dan.  
-¿Qué le pasa a Serena, Vanessa?  
-Puede que sea culpa mía que Serena esté rara con Blair.  
_Rendirse sin siquiera presentar batalla, qué vergüenza, Vanessa Abrams._  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
-Le dije que parecía que estuviera enamorada de Blair.  
Y Dan está a punto de estallar en carcajadas cuando ve la expresión de Vanessa.  
-No es broma.  
No es una pregunta.  
-No. Es en serio.-responde igualmente Vanessa.  
Dan se queda callado unos instantes, como pensando en la frase, repasando los hechos en su mente y finalmente rechazando la idea con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Pero sigue teniendo curiosidad.  
-¿De verdad lo piensas?  
Vanessa parece meditarlo.  
-Serena dice que no.  
Y Dan le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza y alzando las cejas y no hace falta que diga nada.  
-No lo sé, Dan. Pensaba que sí. Quiero decir, tú conoces a mi hermana y tiene exactamente esa expresión cuando está enamorada de alguien. Y se tocan de esa manera, ¿sabes? Y hablan una de la otra como si fueran lo más importante del mundo, ¡no! ¡lo único del mundo! Y acaban las frases de la otra y se anticipan a los deseos y no sé, igual sólo son amigas pero podrían ser algo más y no me parecería nada raro.  
-Nunca lo había pensado- se limita a decir Dan.  
-Lo que me sabe mal es haberle metido esa idea en la cabeza a Serena y que ahora esté así. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo insegura que es.  
-Habla con ella.  
-¿Y qué le digo?  
Dan se limita a encogerse de hombros.  
-¿Película?-concluye.  
-Vale.  
-¿Alta Fidelidad?-propone Dan.  
-De acuerdo.-dice Vanessa sonriendo.  
-Jack Black, sí, lo sé.-dice Dan antes de que Vanessa pueda acabar la frase.  
Vanessa se ríe y se dirige hacia el sofá aún riéndose pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

****

Blair tiene una paciencia. Limitada, pero paciencia al fin y al cabo. El caso es que cuando Serena lleva una semana evitándola, se le acaba. Eso dura su paciencia: siete días.  
Así que Blair decide actuar.  
No puede soportar un solo día más de su vida sin saber qué diablos le pasa a Serena Van der Woodsen.  
Ya no se trata de que la eche de menos (que también), es una cuestión de orgullo.  
_Blair Waldorf siempre sabe lo que ocurre._

-Hola, Lily.  
La sonrisa de Blair cuando Lily abre la puerta es radiante.  
-Blair, querida. Cuánto tiempo. Pasa, Serena está en su habitación, yo ya me iba.  
-Que tenga una buena velada.  
-Blair, por favor, no hagas que me acuerde de la edad que tengo.  
Se ríen juntas escandalosamente.  
-Ahora sí me voy, que si no voy a llegar más tarde de lo elegantemente aceptable.  
-Nunca se llega demasiado elegantemente tarde-dice Blair con una sonrisa.  
-Cierto.  
-Pásalo bien, Lily.  
-Hasta luego, Blair.

Entra en la habitación de Serena sin llamar siquiera. La confianza da asco y la verdad es que no quiere darle la oportunidad de que le dé alguna excusa totalmente imposible de creer para no dejarla entrar.  
No es como si creyera que Serena es capaz de eso o que tiene razones para hacerlo, pero así ni siquiera le da la opción de hacerlo.  
Una no llega a zorra oficial del Upper East Side sin tener una mente retorcida.

-Hola, Serena.  
Entra como si no pasara nada, sonriendo y sentándose en la cama de Serena como si se hubieran visto el día anterior.  
-¡Blair!  
Serena aparta la vista de la televisión cuando la oye llegar. Blair mira la televisión distraídamente: Sexo en Nueva York, París, acento ruso. Eso quiere decir capítulo diecinueve de la sexta temporada.  
-Ya estás acabando.-señala Blair.  
Serena asiente y Blair calcula que Serena lleva metida en esa habitación viendo capítulos de Sexo en Nueva York sin parar unos cinco días. Sola. Sin ella. Siempre ven Sexo en Nueva York juntas.  
-Has hecho maratón.  
Serena asiente sin mirarla siquiera, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.  
-Siempre vemos Sexo en Nueva York juntas.  
Y debe de haber algo en el tono que pronostique que Blair está a punto de montar una escena, porque Serena se gira con una mueca de pánico y murmura:  
-Blair…  
Pero apenas le da tiempo a murmurar una disculpa cuando Blair ya está de pie y la mira con algo parecido a la decepción.  
-Siempre lo vemos juntas.-se limita a repetir.  
-Yo…  
Pero Serena no encuentra ninguna excusa.  
Blair se dirige hacia la puerta y cuando está en el marco se gira hacia Serena.  
-No sé qué te pasa conmigo, Serena, pero más te vale que sea algo terriblemente importante y que justifique que hayas hecho ese maratón sin mí. De lo contrario me veré obligada a contarle a todo el mundo que tu 'N Sync favorito era Chris. Piensa en ello.  
Y se despide con una sonrisa.  
_A veces es tan adorable como irritante._

Serena acaba de ver el capítulo casi por orgullo. Es cierto que no se entera de nada y que no lo está viendo realmente, pero también es verdad que lo ha visto tantas veces que da lo mismo.  
Lloriquea un poco casi por compromiso, pero no es lo mismo sin que Blair esté ahí sollozando a su lado, así que se levanta con rapidez y se ducha y se arregla en un tiempo que cualquiera consideraría impropio de Serena Van der Woodsen.

Llama a la puerta con el pelo aún chorreando, pues ni tiempo le ha dado a secarlo. (Y si eso no es una prueba de amistad, Serena ya no sabe nada).  
Le abre la puerta Dorota, por supuesto.  
-Señorita Serena, va a pillar un resfriado como siga insistiendo en salir de casa con el pelo mojado.  
Serena asiente y se deja guiar al interior.  
_De verdad, Blair la va a matar algún día._  
-¿Quiere que le diga a la señorita Blair que está aquí?  
-No te molestes, Dorota; ya subo yo.  
Y Serena sonríe enseñando todos los dientes y a Dorota no le queda otro remedio que asentir y hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Entra sin llamar tal y como ha hecho Blair antes. Se la encuentra tirada en la cama viendo Desayuno con diamantes por… dios, ni siquiera puede calcular cuantas veces habrá visto Blair esa película.  
Se tumba a su lado y apoya la cabeza en el regazo de Blair, que empieza a acairiciarle el pelo distraídamente.  
-¿Quieres que te lo seque?  
Serena niega con la cabeza y murmura algo sobre que quiere seguir viendo la película. Blair la mira y reprime una sonrisa, pues Serena tiene los ojos cerrados desde hace un rato y se deja acariciar de forma que sólo le falta ronronear.  
Cuando la película acaba Blair propone que se quede a dormir. Serena asiente y se dirige al armario de Blair en busca de un pijama. Acaba probándose todos los que hay en el armario antes de decidirse por una camiseta vieja y grande que Blair ni siquiera era consciente de tener. Blair bufa ante su elección y niega como si diera a Serena por perdida ante la mirada y la risa de Serena.  
La voz de Blair interrumpe el sueño de Serena justo cuando éste empezaba a llegar.  
-¿De verdad no me vas a decir qué te pasaba?  
Serena intenta hacerse la dormida.  
-¿Serena?-la sacude Blair.  
-No sé si es buena idea, Blair.  
-¿Por favor?  
Y Serena no la ve, pero está segura de que ha puesto morritos y mirada de perro apaleado. Joder, se ha dejado convencer sin ver siquiera su cara. _Qué débil es._  
-Vanessa cree que estoy enamorada de ti.  
Lo dice con rapidez esperando que Blair no la entienda, pero eso no sucede, pues ésta se ríe como si pensara que lo que Serena acaba de decir es algo muy divertido cuando a ella no le hace ni puta gracia.  
-Nosotras no pasamos por ninguna fase de experimentación lésbica. Eso lo dejamos para la gente de Brooklyn cuando entra en la universidad.  
Y con eso parece dar el tema por zanjado.

Sólo que unos minutos más tarde decide reabrir el caso.  
-¿Y por qué te preocupaba exactamente?  
Y Serena no contesta.  
Blair se incorpora de repente y se lleva las sábanas con ella en el proceso. Serena tiene frío.  
-¡Espera! ¿Lo estás?  
Serena jamás ha tenido de eso que llaman vergüenza. Intimidad. Lo que sea. Nunca se ha sentido incómoda mostrando su cuerpo ni se ha tapado para desvestirse y no muestra ningún tipo de tapujo en el momento de quitarse la ropa, pero está segura de que la sensación que la gente siente al estar desnuda debe de ser bastante parecida a eso.  
-No estoy segura.  
-¿Cómo que no estás segura?  
Hay un ligero tono de histerismo en la voz de Blair y Serena está empezando a ponerse nerviosa.  
-Blair…  
-¿Cómo que no estás segura?  
Y al final Serena se cabrea.  
-¡No estoy segura! ¡No creo que sea algo tan difícil de entender! Llevo casi medio mes dándole vueltas a esto y he intentado analizarlo y alejarme de ti pero no lo sé, ¿vale? ¡No lo sé!  
_Y Blair la besa._

A diferencia de lo esperable, el beso no es para nada apresurado. Se recorren una a la otra con suavidad, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para explorarse. Tienen los ojos cerrados y se tocan de forma ausente con la punta de los dedos. Casi sin darse cuenta.  
Serena piensa de forma un tanto ausente que Blair besa bien y que sus labios son suaves. También piensa que no imaginaba que besar a Blair fuera a ser así. Tan… natural. Fácil. _Agradable._  
Blair por su parte piensa que las comparaciones son odiosas, pero que Serena besa mejor que Chuck. Exigiendo menos, dando más. Y que Serena huele bien y le gusta enredar los dedos en su pelo mientras la besa.

Cuando se separan, con los labios enrojecidos, respirando más rápido y con la sensación de que el mundo ha temblado bajo sus pies, Blair y Serena se miran como sospesando la reacción de la otra.  
-¿Y bien?-pregunta finalmente Blair.-¿Has sentido algo?  
-No-niega Serena insegura,-¿Tú?  
-Tampoco-se apresura a aclarar Blair.  
-Bien.  
-Bien.  
-¿Probamos otra vez?-dice Serena.-Sólo por si acaso.-añade.  
-Por estar completamente seguras.-dice Blair.  
-Exacto.


End file.
